


Packing Up

by Hyx_Sydin



Series: The Secret Chamber of John & Rodney [8]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode: s05e20 Enemy at the Gate, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2003448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyx_Sydin/pseuds/Hyx_Sydin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Atlantis is on Earth, everywhere is going to be crawling with people.</p><p> </p><p>This can be read as a standalone!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Packing Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marcus_aquila](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcus_aquila/gifts).



> I am dedicating this to you in the hopes you won't hurt me . . .

John could immediately see the difference from where he stood in the doorway; all of Rodney’s things were gone.

Atlantis had arrived in the nick of time to save Earth, and now it rested safely in the San Francisco bay - people rejoiced throughout the Ancient city, glad to be home. But Earth was no longer home to him; this city, and the Pegasus Galaxy, those places were home. What worried him most was how long the SGC and IOA would want to keep the city here, or if they even planned on sending it back.

Sighing, he stepped into the room and began collecting his things, trying to ignore the spaces Rodney’s things once occupied. They had not shared this room since Rodney and Keller had returned from some presentation on Earth. Rodney himself had sought John out soon after they had returned to Atlantis and informed him that he and Jennifer were in a relationship now, and that they – Rodney and John – could no longer spend their nights together in the secret room.

John had kinda expected it, but had honestly hoped that their, Rodney and Keller’s, relationship would go the way that Rodney’s relationship with Katie Brown had gone. Until their exchange on the balcony earlier, when Rodney had told her: _“I’m alive. And I’ve got you. What more do I need?”_ At that moment, John knew that he would never again get to experience falling asleep curled around Rodney McKay again.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no beta so errors are my own.
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment :) all is welcome!


End file.
